Ground contacts are known which have a first contact surface for application on the component surface, a second contact surface for fastening a ground cable and a passage for a fastening element, by means of which the ground contacts are attached to the component. A flat application of the first contact surface on the component surface should be ensured, for the desired electrical contact. The requirements for accuracy in fastening are therefore particularly high.